Promesse
by Estrella-san
Summary: Et une autre petite fiction - deathfiction sous-entendue -. Voilà, les personnages de One Piece appartiennent toujours à maître Oda. Je me suis inspirée d'un poème de Robert Desnos intitulé "Demain". Voili-voilou. Enjoy !


Hé bonjour ! Hé voilà une nouvelle petite histoire (deathfiction, sous-entendu).

Les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à maître Oda.

Au début, c'était un travail de français, et la consigne était : " Imaginez qu'un soldat de la seconde guerre mondiale a une permission de quelques jours et qu'il rentre chez lui. Quelqu'un de sa famille l'accueille. Mettez de l'argumentation, du lyrisme, de la narration et des dialogues. ".

Voilà ce que ça donne. L'histoire aurait pu se passer pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale 1939-1945 (époque alternative ^^') dans notre monde.

Enjoy ^^

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Une personne déambule dans la rue. De loin, on pourrait croire à un adolescent qui découvre le chemin de la vie. Mais en se rapprochant, on aperçoit un homme âgé à peine d'une vingtaine d'années, qui semble désemparé. Il s'arrête devant une maison. D'interminables secondes s'écoulent après qu'il ait frappé à la porte. Une silhouette aux formes féminines apparaît, les cheveux roux. Un cri étouffé s'entend et la jeune femme se jette à son cou. Tirant l'homme à l'intérieur, le silence reprend ses droits sur la nuit.

A l'intérieur de ladite maison…

« Oh Luffy ! Tu es bien silencieux ! Comme tu as l'air fatigué ! Assis-toi je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger. Cela fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus ! Tu as des cernes violettes sous les yeux ! Et dire que tu devras repartir dans quelques jours ! Je…

- Oï, ma sœur. Calme-toi. » dit Luffy, d'une voix lente d'outre-tombe.

Un silence pesant et gêné s'installa. Un soupir discret annonça la suite de la conversation :

« Voudrais-tu parler de cette ombre qui pèse sur toi ?

- L'ombre aurait-elle donc un poids ? » répondit Luffy, ironiquement.

- La grande sœur et son petit frère se regardaient, les yeux brillants. Ils se comprenaient.

« Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Tu le sais très bien, lui répondit-elle, d'un ton de reproches.

- Sois plus explicite alors…, soupira-t-il. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Allez, raconte-moi. Depuis toutes ces années, rien n'a changé. Je serai toujours là pour toi, pour t'écouter. Tu sais très bien que l'on se sent mieux après avoir raconté ce que l'on a sur le cœur. » lui dit-elle, l'encourageant d'un regard.

L'homme aux yeux noirs respira un grand coup.

« Le matin, je me réveille, tu sais. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux bruns, et je remercie chaque jour le ciel de m'accorder la chance de revoir un nouveau lever de soleil.

- Pourquoi continues-tu la guerre ?

- Il y a deux réponses à cette question. Laquelle veux-tu entendre en premier, celle du savant ou du poète ?

- Mmhhh... Celle du savant.

- Parce que si je cédais à mes envies de fuites, j'aurais le surnom de déserteur. Puis je serais recherché, afin que l'on me tue et que l'on me prenne en exemple. De plus, ma fierté m'oblige à ne pas fuir devant le combat, lorsque mes camarades sont au front, dans les mêmes conditions épouvantables que les miennes. Nous ressentons les mêmes douleurs, les mêmes peines.

- Celle du poète...

- La fuite est inutile. On subit son destin, contraint et forcé, annonça-t-il en haussant légèrement ses épaules.

- Dis-moi ce que tu penses de cette guerre, demanda-t-elle de sa douce voix.

- Une horrible boucherie. Un massacre inutile, souffla-t-il, abattu.

-... Et ... Que comprends-tu de cette guerre ?

- Je me dis simplement qu'on nous a dit « Va, et tue » et que nous obéissons, telles des marionnettes. Nous tuons et voyons agoniser des personnes chaque jour. Ce sont des soldats, mais surtout des pères, des fils et des maris, qui subissent les ordres de personnes qui se moquent complètement de la chose précieuse qu'est la vie.

- Un horrible traumatisme, dit-elle en sanglotant.

- La honte du survivant, lui apprit-il, la tête baissée.

- Et les protagonistes de cette fichue guerre ne le comprennent pas ? Mais qui avons-nous donc au gouvernement ?, voulu-t-elle crier, mais ses mots furent murmures.

- Nous avons des personnes qui essaient de faire ce qu'elles peuvent, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Un léger sourire monta ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi as-tu encore de l'espoir ? gémit-elle. N'es-tu pas anéanti ?

- La naïveté nous fait faire de grandes choses. Mais cet espoir, c'est le futur. Je le garde précieusement car tout ce qui a un début, a une fin. La guerre a commencé, elle se terminera, dit-il, sûr de lui.

- N'as-tu donc point peur ? D'où tiens-tu tout cet aplomb ? Le Luffy que je connaissais n'aurait certainement pas pleuré, mais, mais..., bégaya-t-elle.

- A force de voir les cadavres de ses amis, il s'est habitué à l'idée de sa propre mort… ».

Le dernier mot de cette conversation résonna dans le cœur de Nami. Alors, elle prit la main de son frère et l'amena dehors. Elle lui annonça :

« Profite de chaque instant. Lorsque tu repartiras à la guerre, je veux que tu me ramènes un petit quelque chose. Un souvenir. Rappelle-toi d'un paysage, n'importe lequel. Tu me le décriras à ton retour, p'tit frère. ».

Celui-ci attendit que la nuit ait totalement absorbé ces mots. Le silence des promesses absolues. Puis la voix s'éleva, plus joyeuse : « Allons manger ! Cela va finir par être froid ! ».

Deux jours plus tard, il repartit à la guerre. Il repensa à sa sœur et à sa promesse. Chaque fois qu'elle lui manquait, il regardait le ciel, et les étoiles ou les nuages emplissaient sa vue. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il serait dans l'incapacité de tenir sa promesse…

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Hé voilà, c'est (enfin) fini ! Bref, j'espère que ça vous aura plus, et si vous avez du temps, laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

Alors, oui, je le concède, c'est dur à imaginer Nami la soeur de Luffy, mais bon, on peut tout imaginer dans une fanfiction !

Du côté des Mugiwaras...

"Hé, Nami ?

- Quoi Luffy ?

- ça veut dire quoi que je pourrais pas tenir ma promesse, j'ai toujours tenu mes promesses !

- Ben, pour une fois, Luffy, tu ne la tiendras pas *sourire sadique de l'auteure*

- ça veut dire simplement dire que tu vas m...

- Chut NAMI ! Sinon il voudra plus que je l'utilise dans mes fanfictions...

- QUOI, JE VAIS QUOI NAMI ! DIS, C'EST UN ORDRE DU CAPITAINE !

- Nami, si tu fais ça, la prochaine fanfiction va te faire souffrir, on va pas parler de tes nakamas, mais de ber...

- Euh, rien du tout Luffy *yeux brillants de rage* ! Toi, tu verras de quel bois je me chauffe..."

"...

-...

- OUI ! JE SAIS, JE N'AI PAS PARLE DE VOUS AUTRES ! MAIS C'ETAIT DEJA QUASIMENT ECRIT ! DESOLEE ! MEA CULPA !

-...".

Bref, promis, la prochaine fois, je parlerai d'autres personnages que Luffy et Nami :)


End file.
